Several educational aids are known in which representations of objects are associated with the names of respective objects. For example, a child may be taught to spell by printing on the page of a book, a picture of an apple, and printing the word apple alongside the picture. Similarly, a vocabulary in a foreign language can be acquired by learning the foreign language names printed alongside the representations of respective objects.